


We Can Be Heroes

by ironemrys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Tony Stark, Crossover, Gen, I'm rewriting history, IDK OK let me think of a possible plot hahahaha, If you don't like that then please don't read this, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Multi, Not really ex-vengers friendly, Other, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, because istg, don't judge me it's like 3AM and I don't know what I'm doing, lol sorry, non-canon compliant, probably, relationships will be added once and if I decide to make this into a full ass fic, the MCU x Obey Me! crossover nobody asked for, this brain empty-YEET!, this is Team Stark territory, will this be a long ass chapter fic? IDK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: A field agent of the reinvigorated S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency, you were tasked by none other than Tony Stark to investigate a set of possible recruits. Little did you know, these so-called recruits would change your life forever.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	We Can Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> An MCU x Obey Me! Crossover? Who would've thought? Certainly not me, who's making this at 5AM. What is sleep, honey just kill me.

You were balancing a pen on your fingertips as you think of words to put into your report. 

Why is ‘writing a report on incidents that occurred’ a part of the job description when it comes to being an agent? 

Someone needs to come and take you away from your desk because you were about to lose your shit. You’re not really a desk job type of person, you like to be out there in the field.

"MC... " A familiar voice called out to you, making you stand up from your seat immediately. 

"Director Stark!" You walk around your desk and head over to the man who rebuilt the agency you're now working for with a big smile.

"Honey, I thought I told you to just call me Tony. And I'm not Director. Maria is." The man before you was Tony Stark. 

The eccentric, genius billionaire. A philanthropist famous for his technological advancements and his superhero alter ego. Anthony Edward Stark a.k.a. Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. This man is your boss. 

He rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D. from the ashes right after his fall out with Captain America. Now S.H.I.E.L.D. was bigger, better, more organized, and more focused on safeguarding the citizens of Earth than shady advanced weapon construction. 

Tony might say that he is not the Director but Maria Hill, but you knew that everything you see right now in S.H.I.E.L.D. was because of him. Maria could be the acting director under his orders. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. is where freshly graduated criminology students ended up working and making a name for themselves as field agents when the city, or even the entire world, calls for it. It's not just the superpowered suits and heroes that make up the agency now. There were lots of different branches involved and Tony always makes sure that they were all considered. 

"Oh. Right… Tony… haha. I gotta get used to that." You mumble shyly and rubbed the back of your head. 

"Walk with me, sweetie, I have something important I need to discuss with you." Tony and you had always been close. It all started when you kinda saved him from eating expired sushi. 

Hey, he was sleep-deprived. Anyone would have grabbed whatever it was that was on the counter. 

You and Tony started to walk in the hallways of the new and improved S.H.I.E.L.D. Base. It wasn't until you reached a less crowded area that Tony started to talk. 

"So… you know how we're focusing on recruiting new heroes every now and then whenever they pop up in our radar right?" He asked and you gave him a nod. 

"The New Avengers Initiative."

"Exactly. I've been monitoring its growth and thanks to you and some other agents, we are four short of a bushel with our recruits. Good job reeling in Ms. Jones." He patted you on the back and you smiled in thanks. 

"But you know we're doing more than just recruitment right? S.H.I.E.L.D. and the New Avengers had become a place where the heroes could be safe, where they are free to be who they want to be without being ridiculed and where they are free from hiding." Tony added to which you gave an agreeing nod. 

"We found… potential recruits." He then said before leading you to his office. He offered you a seat and a hologram appeared out of nowhere as you sat down. 

It showed a somewhat blurry image of a guy with astonishing white hair. He was standing in front of an ATM. Tony pressed a button on the hologram and a video from a CCTV camera played. 

The guy, standing in front of the ATM whisked his hand out for a split second before a wad of cash popped out of the ATM. The guy then took the money and walked away. 

"Shouldn't we call the authorities on him or something? Make Peter catch him, spider-boy is good at bank robberies." you suggest as you look at the footage. 

Tony laughed, "I thought that too. We monitored the guy for a while and he’s… odd.”

“More odd than Harley?” You grin and Tony laughs. 

“Hey come now, don’t talk about my son that way.” He jokes. Harley Keener is not exactly his son but Tony kind of acts like a father figure to him ever since the two of them met one fateful night in Tennessee. Add Peter, who Tony recruited to web up Captain America and his followers, and Tony has two hyperactive teenagers in his charge.

“Speaking of Harley, little demon’s been bugging me to ask you to help him with his combat training.” Tony adds and you chuckle.

“Is he so adamant in beating me? I swear I went easy on him.” 

“He knows. That’s why he’s wanting a rematch… and soon.” Tony grins before going back to the topic at hand.

“So anyway, apart from the ATM incident, Mr. White Hair doesn’t seem to be doing anything grand. Though he manages to slip in and out of the cameras every now and then, we still managed to get… like little blurred snippets of him… until yesterday." 

You raised an eyebrow at him when another video played on the hologram. It had a street-wide shot of one of the crowded spaces in the city. 

"Hey, isn't that where the store robbery thing happened?" you ask since you remembered the incident from the news. Now that you recall, there was something odd about what the eyewitnesses had said during the event.

"Yep. Watch." Tony said and pointed at the screen.

Your eyes landed back on the video. A few seconds pass and you see two armed men storming the small shop and they come out with bags full of jewelry and cash, no doubt having robbed the store. Before they could run, however, a barrage of lightning blocked their path. 

The lightning seemed to be following a pattern and it avoided the civilians bar the two criminals. One of them then made the mistake to touch the STOP sign and found themselves electrocuted. The other tried to help but he met the same fate. 

"They're… alive, right?" you ask as Tony paused the video.

"Oh yeah, they're fine. In prison. But they're fine." Tony chuckled. 

"Now, tell me what you see." He then added and you looked closely at the footage. 

Your eyes scanned the entire shot until your eyes landed on the same white-haired guy. He was wearing sunglasses, despite it being cloudy, and he was casually snacking on a lollipop while watching the scene unfold. You, however, noticed that one of his hands was moving in a slightly orchestrated manner. 

You lean back on your chair with a sigh. 

"So the thief with Zeus’ powers has a heart of gold." You say to Tony who smirked. 

"Wouldn't be the first. Wilson and Brock aren't exactly saints you know?" He then rounded his table before flicking his hand once again. 

"While we were continuously monitoring Zeus over here, we managed to follow him somewhere using one of the satellite drones. It was then when we discovered that he may not be alone. There could be others with him that have maybe different abilities or same abilities such as him." Tony then said and an aerial view of a broken-down house appeared on the screen. 

Several blurred and satellite images from multiple angles of the house popped up as well.

"He's seen coming and going from this house every now and then. We can make out a few other silhouettes but other than him, there's not much we have, something is blocking us from getting a clear view. So far we've identified that there are at least five more people in that area." Tony added and a list of character profiles appeared in front of him. 

There were five blank profiles, save from the guy with white hair and he was the only one with the power or ability classification.

Tony then enlarged the profile of the guy, “We had the Technical Team enhance the images we caught on Zeus from the street cameras and the satellite cameras and we managed to decipher who he actually is.”

"Wait." You stand up, finally recognizing Zeus. 

"Isn't that dude that famous actor... model?" You ask and Tony nodded. 

"Marcus Hammond. Though I think that's just an alias. We tried to trace the authenticity of his profile." He replied.

“Lemme guess? Fake? But the kind of fake that only we can tell?” You ask with a grin.

“Yep. We had ‘em dig deep to see if he’s true or not. Whoever helped him make up his alter ego did a pretty good job. The press probably didn’t care as much so long as there’s a pretty face on screen or paper.” Tony shrugged.

“Anyway, he’s clean. Ah, except he’s a bit of a gambler according to one pop culture article. Though I haven’t seen him in my casino days. Must’ve missed him.”

"Doesn't this guy live in... L.A. or something?" you asked.

"That’s what his online profile says, so naturally, we sent a team there to check but it turns out that the estate there was sold quite recently. No one lives there anymore."

"And now you have an aerial shot of him coming in and out of a shady-looking house right after." You conclude and Tony nods again. 

"So... Giving Mr. Hammond, or whatever his name is, the benefit of the doubt, we would like you to meet with him. And possibly his other delegates as well." Tony then said before handing you a file. 

“Just do the normal spiel. Offer them what we offered the other recruits. You know the gist. If they’re in, then cool, if not, then at least tell them of the rules we have on this planet for people like them.”

"Right. This is just like Brock and Wilson." You mumble to yourself which Tony heard. 

"Exactly. We gave those two a fair chance, why not him and his friends?" Tony shrugged and dismissed the holograms.

“FRIDAY, do we have an update if Mr. Hammond left the house?” Tony then said out loud.

“Negative. Satellites show that the target is still inside the house.” The AI replied to which Tony nodded. He then handed you two golden bands and you raised a brow.

“It’s just a precaution. You know what the lightning boy is capable of, but what of the others? You know your gun can only do so little.” You sigh in exasperation but accept the bands anyway and place them around your wrists.

“Ya know, this is why the other agents are telling me that I may as well be your third child. Apart from Parker and Keener.” You say as you look at the bands. They were part of one of Tony’s pet projects for mini, disguised gauntlets. They were programmed to turn on once you tapped on the red buttons that were disguised as rubies.

“Well, they’re not wrong about that.” Tony laughs and ruffles your hair.

“Here’s to hoping that I don’t need to use ‘em. Wouldn’t want to be the reason Mr. Hammond can’t model anymore.” You joke and Tony chuckles once again.

"Right, I’ll be off. I'll take the angel and the magic man with me." You then said to him as you two walked towards the door.

"They're already waiting for you." Tony grinned in response and you sigh. 

"Always one step ahead, boss." 

"That I am, sweetie. That, I am." 

After Tony escorted you out of his office, you headed to the training room to meet your teammates while Tony was off to another meeting. 

You walk in the expanded training area, seeing heroes and new recruits here and there, practicing with the so-called veterans; those that remained with Tony after the full-blown event that the media is calling Civil War.

You see Colonel James Rhodes, he was in his crutches but he was monitoring the new recruits like a hawk. Then there was Vision, who was doing some form of target practice with the more superpowered recruits.

Then there was Peter Parker a.k.a. Spider-Man, who probably ran, or swung by, right after his classes. He was with the younger recruits like America Chavez and Kamala Khan. Harley Keener was also there with them, flying in a newer version of the Iron Man suit.

Your eyes then land on a familiar shade of brown and white. 

"Simeon, Solomon." You called as you walked over. 

The two turned around once you called out to them. Simeon, this sweet-looking man with tanned skin and dark brown hair was a mutant. He was what you classified as a Class S. He had retractable angel wings and his voice could either grow a few trees or could burst your organs from the inside out. Depends on how he uses it. 

He also has an alter ego, as many of them do, a writer named Christopher Peugeot, and he is pretty well known in the literary world. His superhero garb literally makes him look like a celestial fell from heaven. He wears a fitted shirt with no sleeves and a turtleneck decorated with gold markings. His shirt also shows off the sides of his torso and to top that, he wears a white cape with gold outlines and blue-green gradients on the underside. Simeon always wears the cape only to cover his forearms while it is being held together by a gold string. His pants are white with a black pattern on the top. Simeon also wears black gloves that are almost reaching his elbows. 

"Hey, angel." Simeon smiled. 

"So you guys probably know already what we're up against." You say and they both nod. 

"Mysterious individuals with unknown powers except for our dear Mr. Hammond." Solomon answers as the three of you walk towards the entrance of the base. 

Solomon was also a mutant. Class A. He has what you called Elemental Magic. He can control the four basic elements with the help of spells. He is also a healer. 

He has white silvery hair and he wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a short turtleneck as his superhero garb. He wears black pants with a black and blue gradient cape that has white speckles and metallic gold trimming. He also has black shoulder pads and a white stole with metallic gold diamond-linked chains. He, in your opinion, looks like a dark prince.

“Those are very beautiful bands, MC. Did Mr.Stark make them?” Simeon then asks.

“Yeah. They’re kind of like a precaution, he said. Since we don’t actually know what these guys may be capable of.” You nod and he chuckles.

“Mr. Stark is very protective of you.” He states and you nod in agreement.

“It’s fine, I guess. I mean I don’t mind. But I just don’t want people around here thinking I got to where I am because I’m the boss’ favorite.” You shrug as the three of you walk towards the exit of the base.

“Trust me, if your record is anything to believe, and the way you always kick some ass during training, I’m sure nobody here thinks that.” Solomon replies and Simeon gives you a nod.

“Thanks. That’s nice, coming from you.” You snicker and Solomon hits you right up the back of your head.

The three of you had become a team since the day you recruited them. The two of them trusted you more than they trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. They had become, in a way, family. Like they were your older brothers… your older superpowered brothers.

"Simeon!" you hear a somewhat high-pitched voice yell and the three of you turn around to see another mutant under Simeon's charge. 

"Hey, Luke." You grin and wave at the younger recruit. 

Luke was one of the young bloods in the New Avengers Initiative. He's twelve years old and an orphan. You had recruited him the same time as you recruited Simeon. Luke has always been fond of Simeon, looking up to him like an older brother. 

Luke was short. He had light blond hair and a set of blue eyes that were always filled with either wonder or rage. Seriously, get on Luke’s good side and you’d see an angel, but get on his bad side then it’s hell for you. Luke has a major temper and it often shows when he is being teased about how short he is. He likes to be thought of as more mature than his actual age.

A mutant with retractable angel wings like Simeon, you first wondered if Luke and Simeon weren’t biologically related. Luke doesn’t have a superhero outfit yet since he’s on the young side and needs to be trained further before actually going out on missions but there’s been talk that he’s asking the Design Team to fashion him one that is a little similar to Simeon’s.

"Are you going on a mission again?" Luke asks and the three of you nodded. 

"No, Luke, you can't come." you then said before he could even open his mouth. 

"What? I wasn't gonna say it!" He huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"We know. But you're thinking it." Simeon chuckled. 

"This is so not fair. How come Harley can go on missions but not me?" Luke asked with a pout.

"You know why. It's Mr.Stark's rule not to let minors on missions until they reach eighteen. Even Peter is not allowed to go on advanced missions unless he’s with a team like the Defenders and whatnot. Wade got an earful from Mr.Stark when he dragged the boy into one of his missions in Brooklyn, the spider-boy is only fifteen. He’s allowed to do his web-slinging to a minimum, just street, and city-wide ones until he’s able to legally sign the accords.” Simeon explains.

“Yep. Doesn’t matter if he managed to steal Roger’s shield, he’s still a kid.” you agree to his words and wave a hand upon remembering the footage from Tony’s suit cam in Leipzig, Germany.

“Also, Harley is, quote-unquote, Tony’s successor and he’s nineteen already so he’s allowed to go out on missions but still within the supervision of an adult Avenger. Or at least a higher ranking one." You then add. 

"I can literally fly and lift ten to twenty times my actual weight though, and I’m also fast." He murmurs and you walk over to him before ruffling his hair. 

"All in good time, kid. All in good time." 

He pouts at the three of you but he admits defeat, "Be careful, alright?" 

"Always, Luke." Simeon nods before the younger one runs back into the base.

"Are you riding with me or... '' Solomon then turns to you as Simeon summons his angel wings.

"Can't we just drive there, for once? I mean... there's a reason why company cars exist, you know?" You raised a brow at the two of them. 

"Flying is more fun. Besides, I won't drop you unlike this guy over here." Simeon chuckles and jerks his thumb towards the latter. 

"That was one time and it was because a bird hit me in the face!" Solomon protested. 

"Uh-huh, yeah. I'm flying with the angel then." you mutter upon remembering the incident. 

"You're never gonna trust me again, are you?"

"Don't be so dramatic." 

You roll your eyes as Simeon easily swooped you up in his arms, carrying you like a princess, before taking flight. You look behind you to see Solomon, using the element of air in the form of a small tornado from his waist down, following right after. 

"You want to just drop in or should we ring the doorbell?" Simeon then asked as you near your destination after an hour of flying.

"We should be polite. At least. We don't know who the others are and what they're capable of." You replied and Simeon nodded before he and Solomon glided down a few meters out of the same house you've seen in the aerial footage. 

"The House of Lamentation?" Solomon then reads a broken down signage by the pathway.

You all look up at the house. 

"It looks… worse than the footage. This place couldn't have anybody living in it, right?" You ask the two mutants with you. 

The place was burned down. Only the roof and the front seemed to be intact, although there were scorch marks on the walls as well. The house already had mold and plants growing in all crevices and the structure looks worse for wear. 

"Hang on." Solomon then says as he walks in front of you and Simeon. 

"There's magic involved here." He then says, "I think there's a cloaking spell in front of this house." 

Solomon nods to himself and looks at the two of you before you walk up to the front. You look around the surrounding vicinity when you spot something out of the ordinary. 

"They know we're here." You sigh and raise your hands in defense, showing your badge. 

"How could you tell?" Solomon asks, looking around. 

"Pretty fancy CCTV for a place that looks rundown." You point at a camera that was cleverly hidden in between some stone gargoyles. Someone not paying attention couldn't have seen it, luckily, you weren't that kind of person. 

"We're just here to talk." You say to the gargoyle. 

When there was no response, you, Simeon, and Solomon climbed the steps when,

"Wha- Hey!" 

You turn around to see that Simeon and Solomon were stopped by an invisible barrier at the first step of the stairs. The barrier rippled a little as Solomon inspected it.

"We can't get through," Simeon says as he touches the barrier. 

"They must've made it mutant proof or something." You then say when you hear the door creak. Simeon's wings were immediately out again and Solomon was ready to cast a spell if need be but you raise your hand to stop them. 

"MC, what are you doing? Get back here." Simeon warns once you take a step closer. 

"Stand down. I'm going in." You say confidently. 

"Are you out of your-" 

A young man with short light brown hair suddenly appeared by the doorway. He was wearing a white zip-up jacket with a pink shirt underneath and a black scarf was loosely hanging off of his shoulders. His reddish-brown pants were matched with black leather shoes. If you weren’t so alarmed, you’d probably mistake this guy for a famous model.

The unknown, but beautiful man then moved faster than you can even blink. 

_What the fuck was that?!_

"Yaho! What's a pretty human like you, doing in a rundown place like this?" He asks in a singsong voice. He was right in front of you, staring, and you can see that his own eyes were glinting with mischief. 

But wait... Are his eyes double in color? It looked as if it was a mixture of light orange and yellow. He wrapped an arm around your waist before you were quickly dragged inside. 

"MC!" Solomon and Simeon yelled in alarm as soon as you disappeared through the door. 

"Waah! An actual human, it's been a while since I've met one of you!" Your brown-haired snatcher smiled. He took your hand in his before kissing the top of it. 

"Asmodeus, my sweet, at your service." He introduced himself and you raised a brow. 

"Uh-huh. Right. Nice to meet you." You say awkwardly since this Asmodeus person was still not letting go of your waist. He raises a brow at your response and if it weren’t for your familiarity with weird shit, you would say that… were his eyes glowing there for a bit? You don’t know.

"Asmo, we're supposed to let them enter on their own." You hear a voice and you turn around to see a blond man standing at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a light green sweater matched with a dark blue blazer and some teal-colored pants with a pair of brown shoes. You noticed his hand on the railing and you could see that he was wearing green nail polish.

_Huh. Fashionable. I dig it._

It was then you realized that the house you were in looked completely fine. In fact, it looked like a freaking mansion on the inside. Everything looked expensive and exquisite. The cloaking magic Solomon said earlier must’ve been tailored to make the house upfront look uninhabitable.

"But that'll take too long, you know? And they might've changed their minds because the mutants couldn't get through the barrier Luci put up." Asmodeus answered. 

The blond sighed before shaking his head, "Well, what's done is done." 

He then turned to you with a glare, "So, what do you want? Normally we won't entertain anyone but your badge there caught Levi's attention." He gestured to the S.H.I.E.L.D. badge that was in your hand.

"Yeah. Before I answer you, can you maybe let those two in as well? I mean… if they don't hear from me soon, I'm betting you that in ten minutes the Avengers themselves would come storming in your doorstep." You explain and the blond smirks. 

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Asmo." He says and you turn to the one called Asmodeus.

"Right, sorry, but your mutant bodyguards are asleep." He winks at you and guides you to the peephole by the door. 

Once you saw that Solomon and Simeon were knocked out on the ground, your eyes went wide. 

"Simeon! Solomon!" you yell in alarm. You grab onto Asmodeus' arm and use the door as leverage. You kick back on the door, making him stumble. You put one foot on top of the other before doing a complete flip, bringing Asmodeus down on the ground. 

You press the buttons on the band and the gauntlets form on your hands, "What did you do to them?!" 

"Waaah, I like the way you move." Asmodeus grins, raising both of his hands in defense. He wasn't even threatened by the live weapon pointed at his face. 

"I just shot them with a sleeping dart from one of my babies. No need to be so aggressive." He then winks and you look back at him in confusion. 

"Your bab-" before you could even react to the sudden foreign feeling wrapping around your wrist and waist, you were yanked away from Asmodeus.

"What the! Are these vines?!" You ask as you dangle a few feet off the ground. 

"Yep! Don't worry. There aren't any thorns. I save those for the annoying ones." He blows you a kiss as the vines tighten around your wrist. 

"Asmo, stop playing around. We need to find out what they want." the blond then cuts in. He slowly descends from the stairs, keeping his eyes on you as he walks. 

"I'm here to talk. And I would've started the recruitment spiel if it weren't for your… unconventional methods." You charge the gauntlet and it fires a shot on the vine on your waist. It unwraps itself from you and you drop to the floor before ripping off the vines on your wrist. 

"Ooh! Feisty! I like 'em! Can we keep them?" Asmodeus grins widely and you raise a brow at him before retracting the gauntlets and getting out your phone.

“Let’s just get this over with. I’m here to talk about this. We’ve been tracking him for a few days now and our investigation led us here… to this house.” 

You then show them the video of the white-haired guy coming in and out of the house via aerial footage. Side by side was the video from the ATM and the attempted robbery from a few days before. 

"Great. Mammon. Of course. That idiot. I knew he'd be the reason for our discovery one day." the blond mumbles. 

"Oi! What do you mean by that, Satan?!" A loud and rowdy voice came from the top of the stairs and you all looked up. 

It was him. The guy with the white hair. And yeah, he was the same actor/model that you saw occasionally on TVs and magazines with the name Marcus Hammond. The blond called him a different name though.

But wait, Satan? The blond's name was Satan? _The fuck?_

"Huh? Who's the human?" Mammon, as you recall he was called, asked as he jumped down from the top of the stairs.

_So they’re fast and they can jump from high places without any trouble. Mammon, controls lightning and Asmodeus can, apparently, manipulate vines._ You add a mental note to the report you were already forming in your head about your observations.

Mammon walks up to you, sizing you from head to toe. He had white, messy hair and tanned skin. He has gold stud earrings and two silver rings on his right hand. He was wearing the same outfit in the video; a brown and white aviator jacket with a simple black round-necked shirt underneath. He’s also wearing blue, skinny denim jeans with a keychain of yellow and black feathers attached to his belt. Unlike his companions who were wearing flats, he was wearing black mid-calf boots, with white soles. And despite being inside the house, he was sporting a pair of orange shades.

When he sees the footage playing from your phone, his eyes widened. 

"Oi! What're you doin' spyin' on me for?!" He yelled at your face before he grabbed the phone away from your hands.

"They're not spying on you, Mammon, well, kinda, maybe now, but you know how S.H.I.E.L.D. is specialized in recruiting superpowered beings like us. Though I wouldn't call what we have superpowers, that's what they're labeling it nowadays." Another voice came from the hallway. 

"The New Avengers Initiative is one of their projects and the government is kind of in cahoots with them to help the safeguarding of this planet. They're also known for taking down criminals who fall on their superpowered radar. We all told you to be careful when you're going outside." You turn to the newcomer who looked at you once before avoiding your gaze completely.

He had straight purple hair with side-swept bangs and he was wearing a long, black, and white cardigan jacket with a color-blocked shirt underneath. He’s also wearing joggers and his sneakers are orange and black. In addition, he had large headphones hanging around his neck.

“You seem to know a lot.” You say to him and he… did he just blush?

“I-I know enough. And I know you’re one of the recruiting agents.” He stutters.

_This guy may be the one behind the CCTV camera. He kinda looks like the type._ You thought.

"So what? They gonna arrest me or something? Can't you just erase the footage, Levi?" Mammon asks the purple-haired asset. 

"Are you kidding? With Tony Stark's tech, I'd be detected within seconds if I even try to breach their security. You should've been more careful, you dumb idiot." A lightning streak missed Levi, _was that his name?_ by a few paces since the latter was quick on his feet like the others.

"Ahhh! But that money I got was for this kid who got lost and needed a ride home!" Mammon protested as he grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

"Will you calm down? I'm fairly certain that they're here for a different purpose." Satan looked at you and you nodded. 

“Yeah. If they were going to arrest you, they wouldn’t send such a cute recruiting agent now, would they?” Asmodeus smiles at you, making you chuckle awkwardly.

"Uh-huh, sure. But yeah, we're here to offer you a place in the New Avengers Initiative. That is if you want it." You start and Levi's eyes went wide. 

"A-Are you serious?! Tony Stark wants us to join his team?" 

"Well, if you put it that way then sure. You'll be joined by new and old members of the Avengers Team as well. And by old, I literally mean Vision and War Machine since those two are what’s left of the original, quote-unquote. There are others now that are with Tony- ah I mean- Mr.Stark, right after Leipzig that he considers as the New Avengers Team Leaders.”

“I can go on and on about this but of course, this can all be further discussed with Mr.Stark himself or with the acting director, Maria Hill, if you have further questions. And also, there is the issue about the Sokovia Accords. Which is now being amended to fit the needs of mutants and supers alike." You explain and they all looked at you. 

Satan looked like he was thinking deeply about the information you've given them. Levi and Asmodeus seemed to be excited upon hearing the idea. And Mammon seemed to be skeptical but he seemed to be curious as well. 

"Well," Satan then started. 

"That sounds a bit promising." He adds. 

"But?" you ask, sensing the continuation of his sentence. 

"But we won't be able to give you an answer til we ask Lucifer about this." Asmodeus answers and you raise a brow once again. 

_Lucifer? Isn't Satan, Lucifer?_ Now you were getting confused. 

"You mean him?" You jerk a thumb towards Satan who shakes his head. 

"Not me. Lucifer and I are different… despite what your religious texts say." 

"O-kay. Well, not that I am judging you guys but your names? Mammon, Asmodeus, Satan, and let me just take a wild guess but Levi is short for Leviathan?" You ask and Levi blushes before nodding slowly. 

"Right. Are those your superhero names or… "

"They're our names, sweetie." Asmodeus grins slyly before putting his arm over your shoulder. 

"See, we're not enhanced humans and we’re not even mutants. Nor do we have advanced combat suits. We, my dear… " He leans in closer towards you and you turn to the others before you and their eyes are glowing. 

Satan's eyes were green with a hint of yellow gradient in them. Mammon's was a mix of gold and blue while Leviathan's was a glowing mix of orange and blue. You turn back to Asmodeus and his light orange eyes were gleaming brightly that you could clearly see the yellow mixed in with them. 

Asmodeus tilts his head and whispers in your ear,

"We, my dear, are demons."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. I don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
